


Indulgent

by Brynncognito



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Objectum-sexual, Other, objectum-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has a bit of down time, which he decides to spend with his beloved umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Goldenheartedrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenheartedrose/gifts).



> I actually am OR/OS myself.

It wasn't nearly often enough that Mycroft had the personal time to spend with her. Oh, she certainly accompanied him on each and every errand he undertook, and in each and every meeting he attended, but that was hardly the same. Mycroft could only lavish so much affection on his beautiful umbrella in public without raising eyebrows. He planned on making up for lost time tonight.

Ella's polished handle always received the majority of Mycroft's attention. Even now, his fingers grazed that part of her anatomy delicately, stroking the supple curve with loving reverence. This was foreplay to him, and it was only when he felt he'd properly warmed her up with gently coaxing caresses that he introduced his mouth to the equation.

Mycroft always rather enjoyed having her on his tongue. There was something intriguing and arousing about the taste of malacca wood, rare enough in modern England to be faintly exotic. Of course, the slight chemical bite of polish always made him grimace slightly, but he found it a necessary evil to keep his darling looking her best. Closing his eyes, Mycroft focused his attention on the very tip of her handle now, drawing it into his mouth to apply gentle suction and swirl his tongue languidly around it. By now, his cock had begun to stir enough that it would soon require attention. However, Mycroft was far from a selfish lover, and he wouldn't focus on his own pleasure just yet.

After several moments of lavishing attention upon that gleaming piece of curved wood, Mycroft finally let his focus shift to her shaft. His fingers almost teasingly trailed along this part of her, touch lightening further still as he reached her fragile vanes and canopy. Mycroft wouldn't dare force her into the exposed position necessary when London dropped it steady drizzle upon him. Not now, not when he was focusing his every thought and action on his umbrella.

When he finally reached her metal, rubber-capped tip, Mycroft had to pause and draw in a shaky, expectant breath. His cock was positively throbbing now, pressing insistently and painfully against the zip of his trousers. Dropping feather-light kisses along Ella's entire length, Mycroft unfastened the button of his constricting garment and carefully worked the zipper down. From there, it took almost no work at all to push his silk pants down to free his flushed and leaking erection.

Mycroft's hand wrapped around his cock as his tongue returned to Ella. This time, he was giving her metal-and-rubber point its due attention, groaning appreciatively at the sharp, bitter bite of cold steel against his tongue. His fist worked over his length in a blur, the lewd sounds of his masturbation audible even over his ragged breathing. The fingers of Mycroft's free hand found their way back to his umbrella's handle, and he found he was gripping her tightly as he finally came with an almost silent gasp, hips jerking and eyes squeezed tightly closed.

It was nearly ten seconds before Mycroft had caught his breath enough to be able to open his eyes again, casting a lazy smile towards his umbrella. "I do hope that was at least as good for you as it was for me," Mycroft purred, eyes half-lidded and lips curled into the kind of unconscious smile nothing but a good orgasm could draw from the man. He felt positively boneless at the moment, and incredible, in addition. It was a good thing Mycroft wasn't due for his next appointment for another sixty minutes. That should be just enough time for him to recover and freshen himself up before meeting with the Prime Minister. 

For now, though, Mycroft was quite content to affectionately run his fingers along Ella's handle, then back again, wordlessly expressing his devotion in a manner for which Mycroft rarely had the privacy and time.


End file.
